Sugar, Salt, or Pepper?
by AltophoneKYLO
Summary: After Lillian drinks an elixir courtesy of Oracle , all of Bluebell's and Konohana's bachelors fall in love with her. Which one will she choose? seriously, which one? i don't know! tell me in a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Oracle**

I walked up into the mountain to forage for berries, nuts, and flowers. But really, it was so I could visit the Oracle. I slipped into a hidden clearing and climbed a small cliff. When I reached the top, I took a deep breath and walked across a bridge. It swayed with each step, and I couldn't help looking to the ground. It was a long way down... I gulped, shaking myself out of those thoughts. After what seemed like a lifetime, I made it past, sighing in relief. "I don't think I'll ever get over that..." I muttered.

"Lillian! You're here!" A petite girl with long pretty pink hair and oversized robes skipped over to me in a bubbly mood. She accidentally stepped on her robes and tripped.

"Oracle! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, rushing over to her side.

"I'm okay!" She jumped up and patted herself down.

"Sheesh, you worry me sometimes." I removed a blade of grass from her hair and blew it away. "I don't know what you'd do without me." She smiled.

"I love you, Lillian!" She gave me a hug and snuggled into my chest. I smiled and hugged her back. She was just so adorable! After several moments, we released each other and she led me into her house. I gaped in awe of the place, which never ceased to amaze me.

There was a huge cauldron bubbling in the middle of the room. Books and papers were strewn across the floor. A small library was on the far side of the room and there was a sealed door next to it. It was a strange door, and I always got strange vibes from it.

"Here, Oracle." I handed her a basket filled with baked goodies.

"Ooh!" she squealed. "Thank you!" She took a cookie and began nibbling on it. I giggled and watched in amusement as Oracle finished her snack. "Mmm, delicious! You're the best cook, Lillian!" I blushed.

"Thanks! Oh, you've got something on your face." I took out a handkerchief and wiped the crumbs off of her face.

"Is that...?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah." We both smiled knowingly to each other. She rummaged in her pocket and took out a similar handkerchief, except hers was white. Mine was pink.

"Do you remember, Lillian? We each made a handkerchief for each other in our colors, so we'd always be together, even if we weren't."

"Yeah. So we'd be closer than close. We're soulmates." We both smiled and hugged each other for the millionth time that day.

"Oh! Can I show you this experiment I've been working on?" She had this puppy dog expression on her face that was irresistible. I sighed exasperatedly and smiled weakly. Even if she didn't pull the puppy dog face out, I still would've agreed. She flashed a toothy white smile and practically dragged me over to her cauldron. It was so big that Oracle had to pull out two ladders for us to peer inside of it.

"Whoa! What _is_ that?" I looked inside the coal black cauldron. There was a clear liquid substance sloshing inside. It steamed white puffs, which blew into my face. I coughed and wheezed, breathing out long wisps of the stuff. Oracle didn't seem to notice. She had a far-off look on her eyes. "Oracle?"

"Oh!" She cleared her throat. "Yes. So this is the Pheromonal Elixir."

"Elixir?" All of her products were potions. What made this so special?

"Yes, elixir. I call it that because if I succeed, this will be my greatest achievement ever! It is intended to attract the attention of a person by transmuting the user's pheromones to match theirs. Of course, like all of my products, its effects are only temporary. I've learned that with alchemy, it's better not to make anything with...lasting effects." She laughed nervously. I raised a brow. "_Anyways_, would you like to try it?"

"Is it safe?"

"One hundred percent. I would never let my best friend try out one of my prototypes before using it on myself. Of course, I _did_ only work with wild animals."

"Uh, so how did that work out for you?" She frowned.

"You don't wanna know." I gulped, but nodded. I trusted Oracle with my life! She was a talented alchemist, and I didn't recall any times where she ever failed with one of her experiments. I stared at Oracle as she spooned the liquid into a ceramic bowl with a ladle. "Here you go." I took the thing and took several moments to prepare myself before chugging it all down.

"Ah. That actually tasted pretty good." I handed her back the ceramic bowl.

"Do you feel any different?" Oracle took out her notebook and a pencil, ready to jot down notes.

"Hm...no, not really." Oracle frowned.

"No? Maybe the effects aren't physically noticeable then... Try visiting Bluebell and Konohana and interact with the villagers. Tell me if you notice any strange behavior from them."

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted her, and then quickly rushed out. Somehow, I felt really excited!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Experiment**

After throwing an offering into the Harvest Goddess's lake, I ran onto a wooden ramp overlooking a cliff and whistled. Without hesitation, I jumped off the cliff and was caught by my pet owl, Snowy. "Hoo! Hoo!" she called as she flew me over the mountain. She landed me gently on the ground by the local church.

"Good job, Snow!" She rested on my shoulder, lightly clutching my shirt with sharp talons, and tilted her head. I threw up a fish-shaped treat in the air, which was snapped up by her almost instantly. Having been given her payment, she returned back to the farm. When she disappeared from view, I headed into Bluebell. I decided to first go to Ash's house.

A bell ringed as I opened the door, and a sweet, mouth-watering smell overwhelmed me. "Oh, my. What _is_ that smell?" I found Jessica at the stove, and Cheryl swinging her legs back and forth at the kitchen table.

"Lillian!" Cheryl squealed as she hopped off her chair and latched herself onto my back. "Carry me, carry me!"

"Cheryl!" Jessica put her hands on her hips, looking disapprovingly at her child. "I'm sorry, Lillian. My daughter can be a bit too much sometimes." Cheryl reluctantly clambered down my back and pouted.

"It's okay, Jessica. Cheryl's just trying to have fun!" Jessica huffed and returned to her cooking.

"You're just like Ash, you know. You spoil her too much!" I laughed sheepishly.

"So, where is Ash?" I asked curiously.

"He and Cam went on a short trip out of town. They'll be back later today."

"Oh..." I said, slightly disappointed. "Well, I should be going now. I have some errands to run."

"Oh, wait! Before you go..." Jessica pulled a loaf of bread out of the stove and placed it on the kitchen table. I waited patiently as she sliced a couple of pieces and wrapped them in cloth. "Here, Lillian. Take this. You look like you haven't eaten in ages!" I gratefully accepted the gift and thanked her sincerely. As I exited the building, the two waved goodbye. After visiting all the villagers of Bluebell, I found that Mikhail was out of town on some business as well, and I still didn't find any changes in the villagers.

"Maybe I'll have more luck in Konohana." By the time I finished visiting all of the residents of Konohana, I found out that all the boys there were off somewhere too. "Sheesh, where is everyone, today?" I wondered aloud, laying down on a red bench in the shade of a tree. It was a warm spring day, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. I took a deep breath, inhaling the perfumy scent. It felt so relaxing...

"Lillian!"

"Ah!" I screamed, accidentally rolling off the bench. "Ow..." I moaned, rubbing my neck.

"Sorry." I looked up into deep, chocolate eyes. Kana trembled uncontrollably, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Not funny!" I crossed my arms, puffing up my cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, what are you doing out here so late at night?"

"What?" I looked around me to see that it was already dark. The street lamps were lit and the chirping of crickets permeated the air. "I guess I fell asleep..."

"Do you want me to escort you home, milady?" Kana said in a British accent, bowing down as profoundly as he could. I keeled over, unable to control my laughter.

"Thanks Kana, but I can take care of myself. Night!" I shouted over my shoulders as I disappeared into the shadows.

**Kana's POV**

I sighed. "Off she goes," I muttered and headed back to the stables. "Hey, Hayate," I said to my girl. She neighed and lowered her head. I absentmindedly combed my fingers through her silky black tresses. "I found her," I whispered so softly, that only the wind could hear.

**Lillian's POV**

I stood at attention. "Lillian! So did you find anything?" Oracle's sparkling eyes didn't make my job any easier, but I had to do it.

"I'm sorry, Oracle. Nothing happened."

"Oh..." Oracle looked dejected.

"Don't worry, Oracle! You'll succeed, I know it!" Suddenly, Oracle brightened.

"Of course I can, Lillian! How could you ever doubt me?"

"Uh..." Oracle could get so full of herself sometimes that it's suffocating. At times like this, she doesn't notice anyone but herself. I still love her though-

"Okay, out! _Out_! I gotta work, and you're bothering me!" She kicked me out the front door leaving me face down in a pile of mud. I wiped the grime off my face and swatted it away. I sighed. Oracle could be so mean! I shot up and stalked away, a bit irritated at how Oracle treated me, that I didn't realize where I was going. The next thing I knew, I stepped on air, and fell down the cliff, rapidly to the ground.

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews! As you can see, there is a bit of romance between Kana and Lillian in this chapter, but rest assured! I still haven't figured out who Lillian will end up with! Keep reviewing my story! **You** decide who she'll end up with!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hospitalized**

I managed to hit a branch on the way down, which broke my fall. Unfortunately, when I hit the ground, I heard a sickening crack. "Ow!" I cried, tearing up. I pulled up my jeans and saw my leg twisted in an awkward position. I groaned, feeling the blood drain out of my face. I'd never seriously injured myself before, and it didn't seem like there was anyone around to help. Oracle was locked up in her house and it was already the middle of the night. The best I could hope for was someone passing by in early morning. I breathed heavily, trying to control my anxiety, but it was too much. I blacked out.

When I awoke, I found myself in a white room. "Huh? Where am I...?" I rasped. My mouth felt dry, like cardboard.

"My clinic." A beautiful woman with a beauty mark smiled warmly at me. Ayame, the doctor, was clad in a white coat. Her assistant, Hiro, stood beside her.

"Lillian, do you need anything?" Hiro asked in an educated, refined voice. I asked him for water. He left and returned back to my side a few seconds later with a cup filled with cool water in his hands.

"Thank you." I accepted the cup and took several long draughts of water. "What happened...?"

"You fell off of a cliff," Ayame said while sifting through a pile of papers. "Thankfully, Ash and Cam happened to be passing by at the moment. When they saw you, Ash ran all the way here to Konohana. He barged into the clinic, yelling and screaming for help. He was scared. It was so cute!" I could almost see the hearts in Ayame's eyes. "Anyways, you-"

"Lillian!" Ash and Dirk came rushing into the room. "Are you okay?" they asked simultaneously. I giggled.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," I reassured them. I didn't know that they cared about me so much. Cam and Mikhail filed in behind them.

"Lillian...?" Mikhail asked, coming directly to my side. He walked with such elegance and certainty, knelt down on one knee, and held my hand with an intent expression. My heart skipped a beat. Mikhail had always unnerved me. He was just...so...

"I-I'm fine," I repeated for the umpteenth time, although I wasn't so sure. With Mikhail so close to me, I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. I took my hand away from him and glanced at Cam standing behind the crowd, looking a little lost.

"Cam?" He pulled down his cap, and I could see pink dusting his cheeks.

"Uh, here. I'm not very good with these kinds of things, but I hope it makes you feel better." He shoved a bouquet forcefully into my arms. I was startled by the gesture. "Sorry. I, uh... Get well soon, okay?" Cam swiveled around and strode quickly out of the building. After Mikhail and Dirk were certain that I was fine, they left as well. The only ones who were left were me, Dr. Ayame, Hiro, and Ash. Only the ticking of a clock and the scribbling of a pen filled the silence. Ash glanced at Ayame and Hiro.

"Would you two mind if Lillian and I talked for a minute?" Ash asked. Ayame and Hiro looked at each other.

"Of course," Hiro replied, ignoring Ayame's protests. Hiro dragged Ayame out of the room, leaving Ash and I alone.

"Lillian, what happened last night?"

"I was visiting a friend."

"Are you talking about Oracle? That girl who lives in the mountains?"

"Yeah." Ash sighed.

"What happened?"

"I was angry at her, so I didn't see where I was going." Ash sighed again.

"Lillian. _Please_," he pleaded. "Don't worry me again." By this time, he was holding my hands in his. Unlike with Mikhail, I didn't seem to mind. It was kind of nice, actually...

"I'm sorry, Ash." Ash stood up and ruffled my hair.

"It's okay. I have to go now, but be good now, you hear?" he ordered as he left the room. I smiled back at him, matting my now messy hair down.

**Ash's POV**

I found Cam outside the clinic, leaning against the wall with folded arms. As I passed by him, he placed his hand on my shoulder, halting me. "I won't lose to you, Ash," he said, with a newfound intensity in his gaze.

* * *

**To my readers:** I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing. I wanted to introduce all of the bachelors, so you guys would know how I'm going to portray each of them, so it'd be easier for you guys to decide which one you like best. I had several problems with this chapter, so have patience with me.

In case you guys noticed, Cam was a lot like Gray in this chapter. I thought that it fit him, but please tell me if that bothers you so I can change it. I also had trouble with Ash's character too. I tried to make him like a big brother type. Mikhail was supposed to be suave, mature, romantic, etc. since he's the oldest bachelor (or at least, he looks like it). For the Dirk and Hiro fans, I'm sorry that they kind of disappeared in this chapter. They're not my favorite characters. And finally, Kana. Some of you may be wondering why he didn't come visit Lillian, but you'll see why later.

Again, thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story! I'd appreciate any suggestions you have for me, especially concerning this chapter. Remember! Review and tell me what bachelor you want Lillian to end up with! I'm keeping a tally for all the bachelors!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Rest**

I took baby steps with my new crutches because they weren't fit to size, stumbling clumsily across the uneven mountain path. "Lillian, are you sure you don't need help?" Hiro was steadying me, ready to catch me if I fell.

"I'm okay," I replied, with a determined look on my face. "I-whoa!" I screamed as I fell flat on my face.

"Lillian!" Hiro rushed to my side and hoisted me up on his back.

"H-Hiro!" I cried, flustered. He seemed to be struggling under my weight as he hunched forward and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. "Are you sure I'm not too heavy...?" Hiro was about the same height as me and small for his age. I wondered if I was too much for him...

"N-nonsense!" Hiro mustered all his strength and gradually moved forward, step by step. By the time we were close to Bluebell, Hiro looked close to exhausted. It was a very hot day for spring and he was wearing thick clothing. I told Hiro that it'd be fine if I walked the rest of the way, but Hiro refused, saying that it wasn't good to put pressure on my injured leg. For the rest of the time, we both remained silent, but I couldn't help feeling a little guilty. When we reached my house, I quickly removed myself from Hiro.

"T-thanks," I muttered, looking at my feet. I felt a little embarrassed. Before I headed off to tend to my crops and livestock, Hiro gripped my wrist tightly.

"Lillian, if there's ever anything you need, call me."

"I might just have to take you up on that offer sometime," I said teasingly, a smile playing on my face. Hiro smiled back.

"I'd be delighted, Lillian. But in all seriousness, do call me or Dr. Ayame if you need help," Hiro said with a serious expression.

"Of course. Bye, Hiro." We both waved to each other as he departed back to Konohana. I stared at my crutches once he'd left. They were old, wooden, rickety, but they were the only ones available at the clinic. I supposed I would just have to make do, but as I moved forward, I tripped once again.

"Ouch," I said, as I lay sprawled on the ground. I heard a snicker.

"What _are_ you doing?" Kana asked with raised eyebrows.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I said sarcastically. He flashed me a smile and pulled me up.

"That better?"

"Very, thank you. Anyways, what are you doing here?" I tried to put my hands on my hips, but it was awkward trying to keep my crutches in place at the same time. Kana chuckled.

"I'm here to help you. There's no way you can do work with an injured leg." My eyes widened.

"Seriously?" My eyes lit up. "Oh, but I couldn't. What about your shop?"

"Don't worry about it," he said, ruffling my hair. I pouted. Why did it seem like that was happening a lot lately? "Anyways, I guess I better get started!"

**Kana's POV**

I laid limp on the ground, trying to catch my breath. "Tired, are you?" Lillian hobbled over to me with a tray in her hand. "Here you go. It's thanks for all your hard work today." She handed me a glass of iced lemonade. I immediately shot up.

"Thanks." I took the glass and greedily gulped down the lemonade, all the way down to the last drop.

"Wow, that was quick." Lillian commented after I handed her back the glass.

"Well, I am thirsty," I said. After a few moments, I continued. "You know, I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting this." I glanced at her, trying to gauge her expression.

"What?"

"Farming," I replied. "I knew it was hard, but not exactly how hard it is. Now that I know, I admire you even more than I did before. After experiencing a day on your farm, I can see how difficult it is. How can you put up with this work every day?" I asked curiously. Lillian rested her crutches on the ground and sat down next to me.

"Well, it isn't easy, but I love it. I love taking care of animals and plants. Don't you feel the same way with Hayate?"

"Of course. It's just that with farming, you never get a break, you know? No matter how tired you are, like I am right now, you know that there's always more work tomorrow, and the day after that. Don't you ever get tired of it all?" Lillian looked taken aback, and at first, I thought I was being too nosy until I saw her pondering what I said. Finally, she replied.

"Yes, I do. But when I am too tired, I have friends to rely on. Like you." She smiled dazzlingly, and at first, I thought that my heart would give out. At that moment, I saw how the setting sun reflected off of her features. She was beautiful, glowing, brilliant...

"Uh, it's getting late now." I nervously rubbed my neck. "I should get going now."

"Oh, okay."

"I-I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" I reminded her as I hurriedly departed for Konohana. The whole time, my heart was drumming wildly in my chest. "What is wrong with me...?" I wondered aloud as I gazed up into the sky.

* * *

**To my readers:** This chapter was harder than the last one, but I loved writing the ending. I have to admit, I'm in LOVE with Kana. He's my favorite bachelor in Tale of Two Towns. So I will warn you now that Lillian will probably not end up with Hiro or Dirk. I'm sorry, but I still appreciate your thoughts on what bachelor Lillian will end up with. Like you, I'm not completely sure how this story will end, so your votes will shape the path this story will take. Thank you everyone for all the reviews, and I hope you will keep continuing to do so!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Friends**

After about a week, I finally got the hang of using my crutches. It was so easy to move now that I felt like I had an extra pair of legs! I was so proud of myself for this small accomplishment that I decided to take a stroll in the village. As soon as I entered Bluebell, I instantly spotted a pink blob in the distance.

"Lillian!" Oracle cried as she ran towards me with open arms. She glomped me, wetting my shirt with marble-sized tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she wailed.

"W-whoa. Calm down," I said, rubbing small circles on her back to soothe her. "What's wrong?" She looked up at me with wide shiny eyes.

"It was my fault, wasn't it? That's why you're hurt! No wonder you haven't visited me in days...I'm a horrible friend!"

"No! That isn't it at all!" I sent her a reassuring smile. "It was my fault that I was hurt. I wasn't paying attention. You know how much of a scatterbrain I can be. And I haven't visited you because I couldn't. How can I visit you with a broken leg and these?" I shifted my weight onto my good leg and raised my crutches. "No matter how good I am at wall-climbing, there's no way I can scale a cliff with a broken leg."

"...Really?" Oracle sniffed and blinked her tears away.

"Really. Anyways, why are you here? You never come to the village." Oracle's face was still red and puffy from crying her eyes out, but I knew she'd be okay when she grinned. She pointed to a strawberry-blonde boy who approached us.

"Lillian, meet Ash. Ash, meet Lillian. I believe you two know each other." Oracle stepped out of our way and left Ash and I to ourselves. As Oracle left, she winked at me. I covered my face with my hands, feeling certain that I was beet red to the very tips of my ears. I think she had the wrong idea about us...

"Hey, Lillian." Ash nervously scratched his head and I knew he was just as uncomfortable as I was, but I didn't know what for. I guessed it probably had something to do with Oracle. "So, have you and Oracle made up?"

"Yeah. We weren't really fighting with each other in the first place, but I appreciate what you did for us. You visited her, didn't you? You told her about what happened to me."

"Huh?" Ash acted surprised, and pretended not knowing what I was talking about. I giggled.

"Well, if that's how you want to play it off, that's fine. But I just wanted you to know, that was really sweet of you." Ash blushed, and I did too. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that, just-"

"In a friendly way, right?" Ash smiled. "I know." I cleared my throat, trying to move on past the topic. "Oh, Lillian. Do you mind if I helped out on your farm? I would've volunteered earlier, but my mom's store was really busy this past week."

"Of course! That is, if you don't mind working with one of my friends."

"Friend...?" On Ash's face, there was the slightest hint of a frown. It was barely noticeable, but I caught it. Was he disappointed? As quickly as it had come, it faded just as quickly, and soon enough, Ash was back to his old self. "That's fine," he replied, cheery as can be.

"You can bring Cam too, if you want." There was a few moments of silence before he replied.

"He's busy with his shop. I don't think he can come." Ash smiled again, but it felt like there was something Ash wasn't telling me. Did something happen between Ash and Cam?

* * *

Ooh! Loved this chapter! Wrote it in thirty minutes, so sorry if it's not as good as it could've been. I'm still not sure which bachelor Lillian will end up with, but I've narrowed it down. Not telling you which bachelors I have in mind though~! You can figure that out for yourself. No spoilers! Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I'm sure you guys are noticing that there's a love triangle forming. Thank you Strikey-chan for your review! Again, I appreciate all of your comments, and although I'm starting to decide which bachelor Lillian's going to end up with, votes, advice, ideas, etc. are appreciated. Thank you, to all of my readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Farming**

**Kana's POV**

I strolled along the path to Lillian's house when I saw some guy talking with her. As I approached them, Lillian waved me over. "Kana!" She ran over to me with the silliest grin on her face as she dragged me over to meet her friend. "This is Ash. He's going to be helping with the farm along with you."

"Nice to meet you," Ash said merrily as he stretched out a gloved hand. I firmly clasped his hand and shook it heartily.

"Likewise," I replied.

"Okay!" Lillian clapped both of her hands together to catch our attention. "Thanks, both of you, for deciding to come and help me with my farm today. There isn't much that needs to get done, but it's still important that both of you do a good job. Ash, you can water the crops, and Kana, you can brush the livestock and let them out to graze. Got it?"

"Yeah." Ash carried a watering can as he walked over to the fields. I was about to head over to the barn until Lillian gripped my wrist.

"Hey, Kana. Mind if I talked with you for a sec?" I raised my brows in curiosity.

"What's up?" I asked her as I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Are you..." Lillian trailed off and glanced to the side.

"Yes...?" I urged her, feeling a bit impatient.

"Are you mad that Ash is helping out with my farm?" I stared at her, trying to find out whether or not she was kidding.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well...I thought that you might have been annoyed because I didn't tell you beforehand, and..." Lillian waved her arms around unnecessarily, flustered, like she was trying to convince me of something. She was worried about me over such a little thing?

"Don't worry about it." I smiled and ruffled her hair, which she quickly matted down. "I'll be at the barn," I told her as I headed off to tend to her livestock.

**Lillian's POV**

Maybe I was over-thinking it. Everyone seemed to be acting so strange lately. After I matted down my hair, I was about to go into my house until I was stopped by a familiar voice. "Lillian." I turned around and saw Cam in front of me, pulling down his cap. His face was slightly pink and he seemed out of breath. "Is Ash here?"

"Yeah, but he's out in the back. I could go get him if you want-"

"No," Cam said a little forcefully. "Sorry. I appreciate the offer, but it's you I need to talk with. Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind. What is this about?" I asked curiously.

"I...can't tell you now." Cam pulled his cap down even lower. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Sure," I replied. Cam nodded and escorted me up the path that led into the mountains. We ended up by the creek where Cam usually took his walks, and all was silent. I could see Cam's mouth shaping words, but no audible sound was heard. I waited patiently for him to speak.

"Lillian, I...think I'm in love." My jaw dropped. So _that's_ it. Cam wanted to talk about his love problems!

"Omigosh, really?" I squealed. "Who's the lucky girl? Laney? Georgia? Ooh! I know! It's that girl, Reina, from Konohana. I see you two talking sometimes about plants. I know how much you love flowers, and-"

"It's not Reina," Cam said stiffly. He seemed a bit annoyed and irritated at me. I settled down a bit. "It's..." His emerald eyes pierced me from beneath his long chestnut bangs. He looked so serious... "Never mind," he said, turning away.

"No! Tell me," I pleaded.

"I can't tell you now. I'm sorry."

"I see," I replied, disappointed. I suppose I'd wait. Even though I was Cam's friend, I had no right to barge into his love life. He would tell me when he was ready.

**Cam's POV**

I returned to the cafe early, ignoring all of Howard's questions. Howard was important; he was like a father to me. But sometimes, I wish he would just leave me alone so I can have some peace and quiet. That night, I laid down in bed, simply staring up at the ceiling. The moonlight shone in through the window, penetrating the darkness. It was a full moon. Maybe that's why I couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

Sorry I've been gone for so long, everyone! It's been a week since I last updated! I'm so sorry...I have no excuses. I just wanted to take a little break from my story for a while. I promise I'll update more often. Anyways, how are you enjoying this story so far? By now, I've narrowed the bachelors down to three. I'm sure you know which. So, I'll be forward about this. Mikhail isn't one of them. I apologize to all of the Mikhail fans, because I realize how many voted for him. Again, I apologize. I hope you can forgive me. If you still want to continue reading my story even after knowing this, thank you. I appreciate any comments, good or bad. Just don't be too negative. I have a fragile heart!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Summer**

It was now summer, and the heat was almost unbearable. The sun pulsed high in the sky, blindingly bright, and the grass was so green and lush. Mikhail had left for the city, but he assured me he would be returning in the fall. At least I was comforted by the fact that we would be celebrating the first Grand Festival, thanks to the carpenter, Eileen. I noticed how inconvenient it was traveling from village to village through the mountain path, so I decided to ask her for help. After visiting her many times and providing the materials, supplies, and money for her, Eileen was able to drill through the wreckage and open the tunnel that connected Bluebell and Konohana. Furthermore, it seemed that mayors Rutger and Ina had finally made up and put aside their differences to join the two villages together. I was glad that finally, the rivalry and hatred between Bluebell and Konohana had ended. And that was exactly what the Grand Festival was- a celebration of good will and wishes for everyone.

I smiled to myself, and giggled. I wanted to make it the best festival ever, because I knew how special it was for everyone. Which is why I signed up for the festival committee. Today, we would be having a meeting in Konohana at town hall. I was about to head over there when someone rapped on my door. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's me," a male voice replied, muffled through the door. Who's me? I thought as I turned the brass knob, pulling the door open. I was surprised to see Kana there, with a smile on his face.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him curiously. He smiled at me.

"Well, it turns out that I'm on the festival committee too, and I figured you still needed help getting around until your leg's healed." I smiled back at him. He was always like this, so I couldn't help but think that he purposely joined the festival committee, just so he'd be able to watch over me. It was an unusual thought, but I've always seen him as one of my best friends. He was always there for me. "Well, shall we be on our way?" he said, extending a hand out to me. I gratefully accepted it.

It wasn't a long time until we reached Konohana. It was only now that I realized what a great decision it was for me to take action and clear the tunnel out. It seems to have benefited everyone. Now, trips between both villages were shorter, improving relations between all of the villagers from both sides of the mountain. The shops were receiving more customers and trading became much more efficient. In short, everyone was happy, especially now that everyone was free to talk to each other whenever they wished. New friendships were being made, old rivalries being put to rest...it made me more happy than I would've liked to admit. I took a minute to stop and gather my thoughts before I broke down in tears. I've always known what great people lived here, but no one would ever stop to take a second and realize this before now. Kana raised a brow at me.

"Are you okay, Lillian?" he asked softly. He was worried about me. I sniffed and brushed a tear out of my eye.

"No, no, I'm fine. I was just...thinking." He frowned but kept his thoughts to himself, and we entered Konohana's town hall. I found Ina at her desk writing furiously, trying to get through the piles upon piles of documents that sat by her side. "Ina?" I said meekly, not wanting to interrupt her. She raised her head and her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. However, the moment she noticed me, her expression softened.

"Welcome, Lillian. You're here for the committee meeting, right? They're meeting in the hall." she gestured to my left.

"Thank you," I said, and dragged Kana over. I don't know why but when I touched his hand, he suddenly tensed up and became all jittery. I still kept a firm grip on his hand though. "Come on, let's go!" We burst into the meeting hall, and I was surprised as to how many people were here. Everyone who was the same age as Kana and I were gathered around the stage chatting with each other until Ash came up to the podium. Originally, Mikhail was supposed to be in charge, but seeing as how the planning for the festival ran into summer, he left Ash in charge. I was actually quite surprised. I never imagined Ash as the leading type.

For a while, everyone watched him. It was easy to see how nervous Ash was, but when we exchanged glances, I gave him a reassuring nod to continue. All of a sudden, he seemed to gain all of the confidence he needed. "Good afternoon, everyone," he said. "Today, we're here to discuss the Grand Festival..."

* * *

Hi, sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. I feel really guilty, especially after I promised I'd update more often. I just got so frustrated after I lost my ToTT game, I couldn't continue this story anymore. I still haven't found my game, but after seeing everyone's comments to update soon, I've decided to finish this story. To jory014: Yeah, to tell you the truth, I don't like changing POV's much either. It's been about a few months since I last updated this story, so my writing style has changed now. Thank you for giving it a chance regardless. And this chapter is actually pretty old too. I actually wrote this story right after I posted Chapter 6, but only posted it up now so I could write this...LONG...message to all of my fantastic readers. To Chibianime: Thank you for the suggestion, but I, personally, am against alternate endings. However, in return, I'll try to make a great ending that'll satisfy anyone. Just give me some time.

One last message (sorry I'm rambling so much flksldkfjklsjlkf;s!): Thank you guys so much for all the support! :'( I don't deserve all of you guys, but please continue to give me suggestions. Lillian can only end up with only one of the bachelors, so help me to make the best ending possible!


End file.
